Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier
The Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier is a UNSC seagoing vessel of the Necros War. Description Though much of the UNSC Navy is concentrated in the operation of spacecraft, the UNSC still operates armed seagoing vessels to defend commerce shipping and rapidly project massive firepower anywhere on the planet on Earth and other planets with large oceans. The largest of these vessels is the Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier. The Megaladon looks a lot like an aircraft carrier from the mid 20th century onward,with a large, flat flight deck for launching and landing aircraft. The flight deck has long, straight section for launching conventional aircraft and another section at approximately a 45 degree angle from the main flight deck for landing aircraft. Parts of the rear and sides are devoted to parking aircraft, while other areas are used as take off and landing pads for VTOL aircraft. The carrier has three central "islands" making up the superstructure, with a Firestorm point defense laser turret mounted on the roof of two of the three "islands" and radar equipment on the central "island". For further air defense, the carrier also carries two large STINGER SAM box launchers and six X-103 Anti-Aircraft Gun/SAMs. The Megalodon-class is the largest seagoing vessel ever built by humanity, with a total length of 500 meters, slightly longer even then the . Aircraft F-218D/E Sabre The F-218D/E Sabre is a light fighter aircraft designed to quickly intercept and destroy enemy air and space craft. The F-218D/Es of a Megalodon-class carrier play much the same role as their counterparts on ground bases or space-based carriers, namely the role of destroying fighters and bombers before they reach the carrier with it's SPARTAN Lasers and AIM-11 CLAW missiles. The F-218D/Es can also carry rockets, air-to-ground missiles, and bombs for bombing and ground attack missions. F-406 Katana The Katana is the UNSC's standard fighter aircraft. Like the Knife, the Katana can be base aboard spacecraft, seagoing vessels or land based. The Katana is armed with TITAN lasers and typically carries AIM-11 CLAW and ASM-13 TALON missiles. The Katana is used mainly for air superiority and combat air patrol missions, but can also be loaded with bombs for a ground attack role. F-41C Broadsword The Broadsword is a multipurpose bomber with three main variants. The main variant, that of a capital ship interdictor is rarely deployed from seagoing vessels, though Megalodon-class aircraft carriers do carry a supply of ASM-13 TALON missiles, so an A-550 can easily be converted to the Broadsword variant to engage enemy spacecraft such as Necros Assault Ships. The A-550 Dao is the designation for an I-550 loaded with air-to-ground missiles, bombs, or rockets for use in attack and bombing mission. The I-550s on the Megalodon are usually in the A-550 configuration. Though it is definitely not a fighter aircraft, the Broadsword is still highly maneuverable and can hold it's own in a dogfight with it's six 20mm cannons and optional air-to-air missiles. F/A-110 Axe The A-110 Axe is a highly maneuverable multirole strike fighter aircraft armed with a two massive 30mm rotary cannons capable of destroying tanks and a massive array of missiles, bombs, and rockets for ground attack missions. When armed with air-to-air missiles, the Axe is capable of playing the role of an atmospheric fighter, armed with TALON missiles, it can attack any enemy spacecraft that have made their way into a planet's atmosphere, armed bombs, it can make an effective light bomber. It's primary role, however, is that of a tank hunter, destroying enemy armor with it's devastating Gatling guns and PINCER and BARB missiles. FQ-99C Scimitar The Warlord is a large unmanned combat aerial vehicle equipped with a TITAN laser and an internal ordnance bay typically used for CLAW or HORN air-to-air missiles. The aircraft is mainly used as an unmanned drone fighter capable of engaging hostile aircraft without putting pilots in danger. Warlords can also be armed with air-to-ground missiles and bombs to engage ground targets. Warlords are usually deployed in large number, often fighting alongside manned fighters such as the Knife, Katana, and Claymore. F/AV-77 Raptor The F/AV-77 Raptor is a UNSC VTOL with unparalleled speed and manuverability. The aircraft is capable of performing the role of both a fighter and a gunship, carrying a 20mm cannon and an internal weapons bay for carrying air-to-air missiles, air-to-ground missiles, or rockets. The Raptor is more than capable of shooting down even dedicated fighter aircraft. AV-22D Sparrowhawk The Sparrowhawk is a heavily armed UNSC VTOL gunship used mainly as a close air support and tank hunter aircraft. The Sparrowhawk carries four 40mm Misriah autocannons and a pair of 20mm autocannons for use against light vehicles, aircraft, and infantry. The Sparrowhawk can carry PINCER air-to-ground missiles for killing tanks, BARB missiles for large targets such as walkers, TUSK and INCISOR rockets for light ground targets, CLAW missiles for aerial threats, and even bombs such as the RUIN JDAM for use as a makeshift bomber. AV-49E War Hawk The War Hawk is a variant of the Sparrowhawk equipped with a SPARTAN Laser and a pair of 30mm rotary cannons to supplement an array of missile and bombs identical to that of the Sparrowhawk. UD-83A Merlin The Merlin Dropship comes in two basic variants, the standard VTOL dropship capable of transporting up to twelve men and a gunship variant. The standard Merlin carries a nose-mounted 15mm rotary cannon and two-crew operated 12.7mm machine guns, with the gunship variant also having four hardpoints on stub-wings near the front of the aircraft. These pods are capable of carrying CLAW, BARB, PINCER, or ANVIL missiles, as well as TUSK and INCISOR rocket pods and gunpods. D79I-TC Pelican The D77I is the latest in the long Pelican line of space-capable dropships that have been in service since the beginning the Human-Covenant War. The Pelican is capable of transporting squads of infantry as well as any vehicle up to the size of a main battle tank. The Pelican also carries a 20mm chaingun and has six hardpoints for rockets, missiles, and gunpods, making it a potent gunship as well. MV-14F Super Hornet The Hornet is a small UNSC VTOL aircraft no bigger than a Warthog LRV. In spite of it's small size, the Hornet can carry a potent arsenal of two M-41 12.7mm miniguns and and four hardpoints for rockets, gunpods, and missiles. Ship of the Line *UNSC Megalodon *UNSC Leyte Gulf *UNSC Intrepid *UNSC Franklin *UNSC Samar *UNSC Magnificent *UNSC Seafire *UNSC Hellcat *UNSC Corsair *UNSC Dauntless *UNSC Devastator *UNSC Avenger *UNSC Zero *UNSC Shinden *UNSC Skyraider *UNSC Bearcat *UNSC Hornet *UNSC Harrier *UNSC Rafale *UNSC Intruder Category:Aquatic Naval Vessels Category:UNSC